Reynardo (Stories: The Path of destinies)
Origin: Stories: The Path of Destinies Classification: Humanoid Fox, Thief, Hero Threat level: Wolf || Celestial || Demon || Wolf+ Age: Unknown. Likely in his late twenties. Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire manipulation, Ice manipulation, healing, Time manipulation || Same as his normal state as well as Black hole Creation and energy projection || Same as his normal state || Same as his normal state, can boost his stats via absorbing blood, Soul manipulation Physical strength: At least Superhuman, likely Wall, possibly Wall+ || At least Superhuman+ likely Wall, possibly Wall+ || At least Superhuman, likely Wall, possibly Wall+ || At least Wall, likely Wall+ Attack potency/Destructive Capacity: At least Wall, likely Wall+ (Using his swords which can create explosions of ice and fire) || At least City+ normally (The Skyripper core had enough power to destroy the Emperor's armada), At least Planet, likely Universe+ when (The Skyripper, a weapon that can cut the "strings" that form the universe and create a massive black hole. The black hole was stated to swallow up all of the universe via narration statement) || At least City level, likely far higher (The Orculum was easily able to vaporize the Emperor's ship) || At least Wall, likely Wall+, possibly higher (The Iblis stone granted him immense power and was noted to be far higher to his base) Durability: At least Wall (Can survive several fire spells from Toad sorcerers) || At least Wall || At least Wall || At least Wall, likely Wall+, possibly far higher (The Iblis stone boosted his strength beyond his base form) Speed: Superhuman normally, at least Faster than the eye while dashing, possibly supersonic while dashing || Superhuman normally, at least Faster than the eye while dashing, possibly supersonic while dashing (The Skyripper doesn't augment his physical strength) || Superhuman normally, at least Faster than the eye while dashing, possibly supersonic while dashing (The Orculum doesn't augment his physical strength) || At least Superhuman normally, likely Faster than the eye, At least Faster than the eye while dashing, likely supersonic. Intelligence: Above average (Claims to be one of the greatest thieves and has a great wit. Although some of his acquaintances say that he isn't as smart as he thinks he is. Graduated from Sword Fu school, a prestigious sword-fighting school) Stamina: At least high (Can fight for very prolonged periods of time || High (Skyripper doesn't augment his physical strength) || High (Orculum doesn't augment his physical strength) || Very high (The Iblis stone allows him to sustain for extremely long periods of time. Should be far above his base form) Range: Melee || Universal || Several kilometers || Melee Weaknesses: None notable || Can't survive the Skyripper's output. Skyripper has a chance to overload || Cant's survive the Orculum's output. Orculum has a chance to overheat || Lost most of his senses due to bloodlust Standard equipment: Several swords and the book of stories || Swords, Book of stories and the Skyripper || Swords, Book of stories and the Orculum || Swords, book of stories and the Iblis stone Keys: Normal state || The Skyripper || The orculum wielder || The Gauntlet of the Iblis stone Category:Video game Category:Character Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Swordsman Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic